


Not your average dog

by HomeTome



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bestiality, F/M, Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:15:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29358597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HomeTome/pseuds/HomeTome
Summary: Finding a dog on the way home from work has an unexpected outcome.
Relationships: Human male/Female dog
Comments: 2
Kudos: 41





	Not your average dog

A weary sigh leaves me as the storm overhead pours endless heaps of rain over my form. The bite of the cold soaking into my bones but I have no other choice but to march on. This isn’t my lucky day. Being forced to work overtime is one thing but now the weather is looking to cast a dark cloud over the remainder of my day. No pun intended. Well, I suppose this is my fault for not buying a car.

I just dislike the idea of spending money on something I’d seldom use. Seeing as I have no friends to hang out with or family to visit. So I walk, and at this moment, I’m regretting that decision. Another gust of wind sets the chill deeper as I pull my jacket close to my chest. Convenient as a car would be, it’s not like someone is waiting at home for me.

Another sigh slips past my lips as my mind wanders off. Last time I dated a woman was ten years ago and even then it didn’t go anywhere. Just like everyone else, I never really clicked with people on an emotional level. So now I’m alone and the thought of my empty apartment is starting to get to me. I yearn for something, anything there to greet me and be happy that I exist.

Of course, I’ve thought about getting a dog, but I worry if I could give them the attention they need. It’s one thing to be lonely, it’s another thing entirely to make something else lonely too. An ark of lightning streaks across the sky with a brilliant flash and subsequent bang that echoes through the town. As surprising as that was, what draws my attention is a whine of sorts.

Curious, I look down a nearby alleyway where the noise came from, but it’s too dark to see anything deeper within. Another flash fills the area in a brief moment of light and there I see a large dog of some kind but it was too quick for me to see what breed exactly. My shitty day and the cold of the rain all drift away as I start to worry about this creature.

It’s cold, dark and raining. I can’t leave this dog out here like this. Though I need to approach it cautiously because while it may not be aggressive, it could be scared enough to bite. I pull out my phone and turn on the light as I make my way into the alley. Once I’m close enough to the dog for my phone to illuminate it, do I finally get to see what type of breed it is.

It’s hard to tell at a glance considering its sorry state but my heart skips a beat as I recognize it as a Bernese mountain dog. It’s completely drenched and covered in mud as it shivers from the cold. There’s no way someone abandoned this dog, so it’s likely lost and that drives me further to help it. Thankfully, it hasn’t run away or started growling but it has noticed me and looked my way.

“Hey there,” I call gently. “Are you lost?”

I offer my hand for the dog to sniff but it remains pressed up against the wall as it continues to shiver in place. I crouch down to not loom over it and try to coax it over.

“It’s alright. I’m not going to hurt you.” I gingerly move my hand closer and the entire time the dog is following my hand. “It’s ok,” I whisper just as I rest my hand on its coat.

I’m glad I wasn’t bit as the dog was watching my hand closely the entire time. Just as I’m about to pet it, the rain begins to fall even harder than before. I can’t waste any more time or this dog is going to freeze.

“Come on, I’ll take you home and out of this storm.”

Reaching behind its neck, I lightly pinch the scruff and pull. Thankfully the dog seems to understand the gesture and gets up to follow me. I’m not too far away from my apartment, so it shouldn’t take long to get back.

* * *

Opening the door, I hastily lead the dog into the bathroom before locking it inside. I can hear from the other side of the door the dog shaking to clear its fur of water. I’ve managed to contain some of the damage but it's still going to be a pain to clean up the bathroom. I walk back over to the front door and close it before disrobing to keep my clothes from soaking the carpet.

I decide to deal with those later, opting to only wear my boxers as I walk to my closet to grab a few towels. Entering the living room, I clean up whatever water trail that was left behind from walking to the bathroom. Alright, water damage contained. Now the next step and that’s washing the dog. Drying it off would be pointless due to all that mud in its fur. There’s also the fact that the warm water will help it bounce back from the cold.

With everything planned out, I open the door to the bathroom and brace myself for what is to come. Yet, to my surprise, the bathroom is spotless and no dog in sight. A shadow sits behind the curtain of the bathtub, so I look inside and find the Bernese sitting there, the walls covered in water and mud. This dog is too smart to be a stray, as it has been clearly trained to entire the tub when wet.

I’m thankful for that but seeing it shiver brings me back to why we’re here. I open the curtain all the way and get the water going, checking it often to make sure it’s warm but not scalding. Once it’s at the right temperature, I close the drain and let the tub slowly fill.

“Alright, let’s get you cleaned,” I say to myself before grabbing a nearby bottle of Dawn dish soap.

They use this stuff on penguins covered in oil, right? It should be fine for dogs too. I spread a generous amount onto their coat before working up a nice lather. The dog is well behaved as it sits there without moving. Though with most of its body done, I have to focus on the private bits. I rest my hand on their belly and lift. The dog stands up and I make quick work of cleaning between the legs.

Seeing as I didn’t feel an obvious cock and balls, I know it’s female. This is probably why she was so willing to let me near her, as I’ve found female dogs tend to be more chill than males. Either way, I don’t linger as I get her belly and chest before letting her sit again. Taking a cup from the kitchen, I use it to pour water from the tub over her to clear the soap away. Though that doesn’t last long as the water quickie blackens from the dirt.

It’s easy enough to solve by pulling the plug and taking water from the tap to rinse her off. This entire process takes time and the better part of an hour goes by before I’m finally done. I was already exhausted from work but now I’m practically dead. However, when I look at her, I notice she’s looking at me and I can't help but smile.

She’s a beautiful dog. Whoever the owner is, they must be worried sick about her.

“You’re looking a lot better,” I say before turning off the water and using my hands to squeegee as much water off her as I can. Once I feel she’s not dripping wet, I step back and clap my hands together. “Come here.”

She jumps out of the tub and I wrap her head in a towel to get her face dried first. Then I make my way down to the rest of her body and with time she ends up lightly damp. That’s the best I can manage without a hairdryer. Opening the door, I let her explore the apartment while I decide to take a shower too, considering I’m now covered in her fur.

I’m out of the shower in no time and feel like I’ve been reborn. I sigh happily while walking into the hallway naked but pause as I see the dog sitting there staring at me. I forgot the dog was here, and while strange; I guess it’s alright if she sees me naked, after all, dogs are naked all the time. I walk past her and into my room to get dressed before returning to the living room.

She’s resting beside the couch, so I walk over and take a seat before turning on the TV. It’s been a long time since I’ve had company over, so while it’s awkward to talk to a dog, it does put me at ease.

“Tomorrow I’ll take you to the vet and see if you’re chipped,” I say while flipping through channels. “If that doesn’t turn up anything, then I’ll search around Facebook to see if anyone has posted about you.” My heart flutters at the thought she may be a stray, however unlikely it is. “I-If I can’t find your owner, I guess you can stay with me until we do.”

Peering over, she’s fast asleep. Makes sense, the stress of being on the streets under those conditions must’ve worn her out. I pet her a few times before watching some TV, well, more like staring at it while my mind wanders. Having something here beside me has lifted a weight from my heart. While I know she’ll be returning to her owner tomorrow, I can’t help but think hard about if I should get a dog of my own.

I’ve always convinced myself otherwise. I know it’ll be tough but there are lots of dogs out there who need someone to love them too. My gaze shifts to a nearby clock, it’s almost midnight, I need to get my rest if I’m going to take this dog to the vet in the morning. Thankfully, it’s the weekend, no work for me. So once I get this dog back to her owner, then maybe I’ll consider getting that dog.

I get up from the couch, turn off the TV and stretch some before making my way to my room. Looking back at the dog resting, I decided to leave my door open, in case she wonders where I’m at. As soon as I hit the sheets, I’m out like a light.

* * *

My eyes widen in shock as I sit up in bed and look over to my phone alarm. Dammit, I forgot about that stupid thing. Tapping the screen my room is once again filled with silence. I rest my head in my hands for a moment to calm myself but another noise causes my heart to leap into my throat. Looking over to my door I see the dog standing there looking at me.

Right... Last night...

“Morning,” I say to her before getting up and making my way to the kitchen.

Before taking her to the vet down the ways, I need some food in me. I didn’t eat last night and I highly doubt she has eaten anything either. Unfortunately, I don’t have any dog food, so I guess I’ll be making breakfast for two this morning. Going with my usual routine for the weekend, I make myself a proper breakfast. Potatoes, eggs, sausage, the works.

As the scent fills my apartment, I catch the sound of something approaching. Looking back, I see the dog standing there looking at me. I can’t tell what she’s thinking, as her tail isn’t wagging nor is her fur standing up. Though the way she’s looking at me is as if she’s taking in my features and waiting to see what I’ll do. Returning to the food, I get everything finished and plated.

“Today is special, so I hope you enjoy my cooking.”

I pick up our plates and walk over to my dining table. I set my food onto the table and hers beside me as I take my seat. I’m hungry, so I don’t hesitate to scarf down my meal. Surprisingly, when I look over at her, she’s gingerly eating her meal. Maybe she found something to eat before the storm came around or perhaps she was trained to eat this way? I’m unsure but I undoubtedly know that her owner misses her.

Quickly polishing off my plate, I head to my room to get ready for the day while she finishes her meal.

* * *

Walking into the vet's office, I glance around to find it empty, except for the young woman behind the counter who greets me with a smile.

“Hello there! Do you have an appointment?”

I shake my head while stepping closer to the counter. “No. I found this dog last night, and I was wondering if you could check if she’s chipped.”

“Oh! Well, that’s no problem. I’ll go get the scanner.”

She walks off towards the back and I’m left alone while I scan the walls. Various pictures of cats and dogs who’ve been taken care of here. I’m rather embarrassed that I only had a belt to use as a least but it was the best I could do. Those thoughts are put on the backburner as the receptionist returns, walks up to the dog, and waves the scanner between her shoulders for a minute.

“She doesn’t seem to have a chip.” The woman says before walking back to her seat.

“Really?” I say to myself, that’s not what I was expecting. “She seems like such a well-trained dog, there’s no way she’s _not_ missing.”

“You can try calling around to the local shelters to see if she’s been reported missing. Though I think you’ll have better luck searching Facebook.”

She’s most likely right. Nowadays, everyone has a Facebook and post pretty much everything there. I’m sure I’ll find her owner there.

“Thank you for the help.”

“No problem!”

Exiting the vet’s office, I take a moment to think about what to do next. Honestly, I’m somewhat relieved. I was certain she would be chipped and she’d be taken back to her owner. Now though, she’ll be with me for a little while longer. Finding some pep in my step, I decided to get her a proper collar and leash. It’d be weird to walk her around with my belt. Maybe I’ll take her to the park after searching too?

Perhaps I’m getting ahead of myself? What are the odds that she’s an incredibly intelligent stray and not a lost dog? I look at her from the corner of my eye as we wait at the lights. She’s just staring forward with a focused gaze. I’m taken off guard when she takes a step forward and just when I’m about to pull her back, I see the crosswalk light has turned green.

How does she know about crosswalk lights? Continuing to my place, I’m plagued by all these thoughts. I’ve read about strays looking both ways before crossing the street and I know service animals are trained to recognize lights. So I know it’s possible but the fact she’s as smart as she is and a stray almost makes it seem like a godsend that I found her.

Putting that aside, I enter my home and let her off the leash as I head over to my computer and start checking some lost dog groups in the hope I’ll find her owner.

* * *

I close Firefox before rubbing my eyes. Nothing. I’ve looked back almost an entire year on various groups and found no trace of anyone losing a Bernese. I even looked to nearby states and while there were a few missing Bernese, none of them looked like the one I have. I called various shelters too and they haven’t received any reports on a missing dog like her.

I can’t comprehend how this is possible but that doesn’t change the outcome. She’s in my home now and has no owner. So, I have a choice to make. Do I keep her or give her up to a shelter? There’s no doubt in my mind she’ll be adopted, anyone would be crazy not to. Still, as I look at her as she rests, a dull ache begins to creep into my heart.

I don’t want to give her up. I’m tired of coming back to this empty apartment. To now have _something_ that cares about me. The fact of the matter is, there wasn’t a choice to begin with. I’m going to keep her but there’s one issue I have to address first. What do I call her?

“I’ve always been shit at names,” I say to myself as I rest a hand on my chin in thought. “Jessica? No, too human.” I’m starting to get annoyed but something cold bumps my hand. She’s standing there looking at me with those big hazel eyes. “Hazel?” She bumps my hand again, so I pet her. Maybe not a very original name but it suits her well. “Alright, your name is Hazel.”

My heart calms as I continue to stroke her fine fur but there are some essentials I need to keep her happy. I go to Amazon and buy various things I think she’d like. Like toys, treats, and of course food. I browse the various beds they have and decide against it. I’d actually prefer if she slept in bed with me at night instead of the floor. I was against it before because she wasn’t my dog.

Now that she’s mine, I want to share this place with her. Giving a few confident nods to myself, I order what I need and turn off the PC so I can spend some time with Hazel. I enter the living room and take a seat on the couch. Hazel was not far behind, so I pat the empty spot next to me and she jumps up without hesitation. I face her before stroking her fur once more.

Though I want to try something else. I move closer and embrace her. She doesn’t freak out and instead rests her head onto my shoulder. A sigh of content leaves me. This is what I wanted and this solidifies the fact that I can no longer live without a dog. My eyes open as I hear something and I notice her tail is wagging gently back and forth.

That puts me at ease, as I’m not the only one enjoying the contact. I hold her for a few more moments before letting go. When I return to my seat and move my gaze to the TV, I notice my vision is slightly blurry. I wipe my tears away before smiling as I turn on the TV.

“Alright, let’s watch some TV, then I’ll take you to the park later.”

She’s already made herself comfortable as I go about looking for something to watch. I want this to work out because I’ve never been as happy as I am right now.

* * *

Hazel and I enter back into our apartment after spending some time at the park. That was my first time going there. I was surprised they have their own section where dogs can mingle and there were plenty of owners out there. I never had a reason to go before but getting some fresh air with Hazel had given me an unexpected boost of energy. Though perhaps Hazel wasn’t as enthusiastic as I was.

Of course, a lot of the owners came over to greet me, even asking about Hazel, as they never saw me at the park before. Hazel wasn’t aggressive but she clearly wasn’t comfortable and kept moving away from them and their dogs whenever she could. Not that I blame her, I too became overwhelmed by everyone and politely exited the conversation before taking Hazel off to a secluded area of the park where she could roam for a bit before heading home.

With time, I’m sure we’ll both get used to it but, for our first outing, it was pleasant. I remove her collar and lease, tossing the two by my shoes near the door. Looking over at the clock, I can see that it’s almost dinner time.

“I’ll get our meal ready,” I say to her as she walks off into the living room.

I don’t spend much time on dinner for me, just some cheapo Ramen. For her, I grabbed whatever vegetables I had lying around and steamed them. I didn’t want to feed her another round of unhealthy food, so this will have to do until the dog food gets here tomorrow. I set her plate down beside me as I sit at the dining table and she eats without hesitation.

At least she’s not a picky eater from what I can tell. After our adventure-filled day, I don’t bother with turning on the TV and instead finish up my meal and head straight to bed. I disrobe down to my boxers and get under the covers, ready for the next day. However, a thought pops up from earlier today. Hazel is lying on the floor beside my bed, so I lean over and tap her side.

She lifts her head to look at me as I pat the spot next to me.

“Come on.”

She gets up but stands there hesitantly. Once more I pat the spot, urging her up. She takes a moment but then jumps onto the bed and lies beside me. She’s such a large dog that I’m glad I have a full-size bed. My mind begins to drift into slumber but I notice that she rolls onto her side, her back now pressed against my chest. My heart swells as a thought enters my mind and I decide to act on it.

I reach my right arm over and between her front legs before pulling her close. Now she’s completely flush against my body as I spoon her. The smell of her fur is unique and oddly calming. Before I knew it, I was out cold.

* * *

Several months have passed since I’ve found Hazel and my life has changed for the better. I’ve been taking care of myself; Eating better, exercising more and I no longer feel lonely anymore. Coming home to Hazel after a hard day's work is rewarding all on its own. However, lately, she hasn’t been there to greet me whenever I return home. Opening the door after another long day of work, Hazel is nowhere to be found.

“Hazel?” I call out but she doesn’t come.

I’m lost on what could have caused her attitude to shift so dramatically. Perhaps I’ve done something wrong or maybe she’s sick? A month back I took her to the vet and he gave her a clean bill of health but that doesn’t rule out a stomach ache or cold. I have no clue as I sigh to myself, closing the door behind me and locking it.

Going through my ritual, I take off my shoes and make my way to my room. I search under the bed and there I find her. She’s not doing anything other than sleeping.

“Hazel?” I tap her rear. “Hazel?”

She lets out a grunt.

“Come here. Let me look at you.” I urge.

There’s extended silence before she lets out a sigh and crawls from under the bed over to me. She’s acting like I’m bothering her but I’m worried. When she sits in front of me, I take note of how she looks away and off to the side. This isn’t normal, as she’s always looking me in the eye. I kneel down and try my best to feel anything out of the ordinary.

I start with her face, before moving down to her neck. I haven’t a clue on what I’m doing but checking swelling or areas of pain should be obvious, right? I poke and lightly squeeze her body the lower I go and watch for any reaction of pain. Soon I’m at her paws, which I check for any debris or cuts. I even go so far as to look for fleas and ticks.

Moving to her rear end, I lift her up from the sitting position to check her back legs but something else immediately grabs my attention. Her pussy is swollen. I averted my gaze as I was lingering for too long. Well, I guess it makes sense, she’s in heat. Getting up, I take a seat on the side of my bed.

“How do I deal with this?” I ask myself.

I can’t let her breed with another dog, I can’t afford to take care of puppies. Not to mention, it was already a hassle just getting my landlord to let me keep her in the first place. I’m already on thin ice and the reason I’m still here is that Hazel is so well-behaved. A bunch of crying puppies would guarantee an eviction.

“You can help me.”

My thoughts grind to a halt. Standing up, I look around for whatever made that noise. Paranoia fills my veins as I rush off towards the living room and search for whoever’s broken into my home. Yet, the door is locked and the windows closed.

“What the fuck?” I question.

I’m not crazy, I heard someone say something.

“I said-” I turn around as my eyes lock to Hazel. “You can help me.”

“H-Hazel?” Questions of my sanity fill my mind. Is my dog talking or have I gone off the deep end? “You can talk?!”

She nods. “I can.”

I’m a sputtering mess as I try to understand everything that’s happening but my mind is filled with so many questions.

“W-When? How?”

She looks down guiltily. “The entire time and because my former master made me this way.”

Is this a dream? I reach up and pinch my cheek as hard as I can. The pain is immediate and yet I’m still here with Hazel. I take a few breaths to try and calm myself. I need answers.

“Why haven’t you said anything?”

“My master from before told me to never speak with other humans, that they wouldn’t understand and I’d be in danger.”

So I was right, in a weird way. She’s not a stray and does have an owner.

“Where is your master now?” I ask.

“He died,” She answers as her ears lie flat. I’m left speechless but before I can say anything, she’s already talking. “I’m alright. It’s been some time since he passed.”

Examining her, I wasn’t sure what to expect. She’s clearly the same Bernese I found all those months ago. She’s not suddenly walking on two legs or giving drastic facial expressions. The only thing different is that she’s talking. There’s so much I want to ask but something else springs to mind.

“What did you mean that I could help?”

She looks me in the eye for the first time today and for some reason, I can tell it’s a look I’ve never seen before.

“You’re a male and I’m a female.” She states matter of factly.

Wait, is she suggesting what I think she is?

“Are you asking me to have sex with you?”

She nods. “Is that a problem?”

The weight of it all becomes too much to take as I talk over to the couch and fall onto it. First I learn that my dog is sapient and now she wants me to fuck her? A war of emotions clouds my thoughts to the point that I’m not sure if I want to laugh or cry. My mind doing me no favors as it brings up memories of the awkward things I’ve been doing because I thought she was just a dog.

Like walking around naked, using the restroom with the door open, kissing her on the lips, and all the times I woke up with morning wood while spooning her. I run my hand through my hair as I try to process this.

“Did I say something wrong?”

Looking up at Hazel, her eyes hold concern behind them. She’s smart but I guess it makes sense that she doesn’t fully understand humans and why what she’s asking of me is taboo.

“Hazel, humans don’t have sex with animals.”

“What?” She looks genuinely confused. “That’s not true.”

“Why do you say that?”

“Most of the masters at the park breed with their pets.”

“Wait...” I try to gather my thoughts. “The people at the park have sex with their pets?”

She nods. “Some of them do. I can smell it on their companions. Though I can’t fully understand my own kind, I get the gist that they like breeding with their masters.”

A wave of nausea hits me at hearing this. Disgust begins to well up inside of me but I can’t deny that all the dogs I’ve met at the park were very happy and well taken care of. Plus the owners all seemed like good people who cared deeply for their pets. My gut reaction is to demonize them for what they’re doing but my logical side doesn't see it as an issue because everyone involved is happy and unharmed.

I swallow heavily. This is neither here nor there. The main issue is that Hazel is propositioning me for sex. Unlike all those other owners, I’m being asked for it in my own language.

“Are they doing something bad?” Hazel asks.

“I wouldn’t say it’s bad. It’s just not natural.” I look at her as she tries to understand what I mean. “It’s kind of like why your former master was afraid of you talking to other people. Their first reaction is fear and fear can lead them to do some horrible things.”

“Are you afraid?” She asks, taking a step forward.

“I’m not afraid that you can talk.”

“That’s not what I meant.”

I close my eyes as I take a deep breath in to try and calm my nerves.

“Yeah, I’m afraid. I’m afraid of what it would mean to sleep with you. If someone found out.” I bite my lip. Jesus, is this how all those other owners felt? “I love you, Hazel, I do. More than I ever loved anything in my life but... I couldn’t live with myself if I hurt you.”

She nuzzles into my neck and I instinctively pull her into a hug. She’s always there for me when I get home, always there when I feel down. I’ve only owned her for a few months but animals are so genuine that even before words I felt as if I knew her and we were connected on a spiritual level. I thought at the time I’d do anything for her but now that she needs me, something is holding me back.

“I’m sorry that I don’t understand why this is wrong but if you only want me as a dog, then tell me. I’ll do whatever you say.”

My heart hammers in my chest. This moment will compare to no other in my life. Nothing will be as important as this choice I’m being given. What do I want from her? What did those other owners want from their pets? Is it so wrong to express your love to a creature that isn’t human? Why should I give a shit about what everyone else thinks? I love Hazel and that’s all that matters, right?

I pull away from the hug as Hazel meets my gaze. She’s just waiting patiently for me to give her my answer. However, words fail me and instead I lean forward and rest my lips against her. She doesn’t move, nor does she kiss back but when I open my eyes, there’s a sparkle in hers.

“Something about that kiss felt different than the others.” She mentions.

“Hazel. I haven’t a clue what I’m doing but I want to be with you.”

She gives a small smile at my words before gently taking my hand into her mouth and urging me to follow. I let her lead me to our room as she lets go of my hand and hops onto the bed.

“Take off your clothes.” She says before lying down on her side. “Then hold me like you always do just before sleeping.” I do as she says, taking off my underwear too. I climb into bed and like many nights before, I pull her to my chest as my nose becomes filled with her scent. “Now, all you have to do is guide it in.”

I didn’t even notice it but I was already hard as a rock, with my cock pressing against her hips. My heart is racing in my chest as I lower myself more to get a proper angle. Once I’m in the right position, I press my cock against her pussy and can already feel how wet she is. There’s also a noticeable heat radiating from her but I steel myself over as I gingerly push inside.

However, my cock slips between her legs as my breath hitches.

“I-It’s alright.” She says while panting slightly. “You have to push up some and then forward.”

“OK.”

I try once more, this time doing as she instructed and instead pushing up and unlike before, I can feel myself enter inside. This is strange, her pussy curves up as I push my way in, the heat becoming more intense on my cock head the further I go. Just like she said, it curves to a more straight position. We’re both panting as I look down and see my cock buried inside her.

It looks so strange from this angle; like I’m lifting her cookie with my cock from the inside but god damn does it feel good. However, I hold myself back as I look at her as she looks over her shoulder at me.

“Go slow, y-you’re a lot bigger than I thought.”

I nod before slowly withdrawing. Every inch of my cock that isn’t inside her makes it feel as if we’re fucking in the arctic. Once it’s just my head inside do I push back in. She’s so wet that I glide with ease as we let out a moan in unison. She clenches hard as I rest inside her. It’s so intense that I pull her to my chest as I pant into her coat. I’m so close to cumming but I don’t want it to end yet.

Once she relaxes, I pull out once again before gradually pushing back inside. It feels so good that it’s driving me insane and yet the scent of her fur calms me as I continue to slow fuck her.

“I-I think I can handle you going faster now.” She speaks breathlessly.

I don’t say anything and instead, pick up the pace as I’m now thrusting in and out at a reasonable speed. I can already tell that I’m close and there’s nothing I can do to hold it off anymore.

“I’m going to cum.” I warn her.

“Do it inside.” She commands.

I continue to hold her to my chest as I now start thrusting faster and harder than before but I can only manage a few strokes before burying as deep as I can inside and letting loose. We both let out a collective moan as her pussy spasms, forcing my cock to fill her womb. It’s so sudden that black spots form in my vision and the urge to vomit rises into my throat. I’m able to hold it back but holy-shit, I’ve never cum like that in my entire life.

I can hear Hazel panting heavily as I let her go, my cock slipping out.

“You alright?” I ask.

“Just a minute.” She answers before sitting up and licking all the cum from her pussy. Once she’s clean does she tiredly lick my cock clean as well. Once she’s done does she lie down while facing me. “How was it?”

“Better than anything I’ve ever done,” I answer honestly.

“How do you feel about us?”

In the afterglow of what we’ve done, I’m surprised by how little I care about those fears I’ve had before. Just seeing her smiling at me, I know I’ve made the right choice.

“I love you. That’s all that matters.”

She leans forward and licks my cheek. “I love you too.”


End file.
